Jeff's crush
by Emiily.23
Summary: Prompted by lastnight815: Jeff has this crush on a certain brunet celebrity and Nick gets all jealous and protective over his... wait, they're not boyfriends. Jeff gets tired and annoyed by Nick's latest actions. (Niff!)


**Hey everyone! So as you might have read this is a prompt I get from lastnight815 and well **** hope you all enjoy it :)**

**I don't own anything you might recognize! Now I will let you free to read! Niff love**

**Warning: Nothing, lots of fluffiness and small cursing :P jajaja**

* * *

It was early March in Dalton academy. The isles were desert as every single student seemed to be now in class. Silence took over the huge building where boarding students spent most of their hours not only sleeping but having fun and doing silliness as well in their shared rooms. Nick couldn't help but think how peaceful and nice it would be to go there and take a…let's say…quick nap. He could just get up and then puff, disappear just like wizards do…anyway, not even his best friend, Jeff, would notice today, he was too into some new thing that was about to release that night, or that was what Nick could get in the morning when the blonde started rambling about how excited he was because of some 'Buffering serie' or something.

The short brunet looked to his side where said best friend was silently bouncing in his seat and sending quick notes to Trent, another Warbler, then both giggled. Nick sighed sadly. If only he could be the reason of Jeff's bouncing and being this dreamy!

OH! I might have forgotten to tell you but you should have notice by now…Nick has the biggest crush on Jeff and yes, sometimes it got weird because, you know…friend do share food, drinks, hugs, clothes and even beds. It was not something totally out of the ordinary to get into their shared dorm and find the 2 of them cuddling, not because of luck of a spare bed but just because it felt…nice. Jeff had always been the kicked puppy type of guy that needed to be constantly touching someone, or poking your side, or sitting on your lap…not that the brunet cared anyway, it was a way to have the blonde close and not look too suspicious right?

Nick may have been lost in his own thoughts a little too much because next time he checked Jeff was looking at him, one eyebrow raised playfully as he waved shyly trying to get caught by their history teacher that was too consumed on her lecture to even notice no one in the class was as far as even paying a little attention.

The brunet waved back quickly and got his attention back to his notes. He had to pass this subject, he just needed to focus on what the teacher was sa…. Oh! Look! A colorful butterfly! Aww…it flies so nicely, seems like is dancing over the air and… Ups! The bell rang, time to leave!

Jeff waited for him at the classroom's door, as always, but today something felt strange, Nick could tell.

"Hey Bro!" He smiled and patted Jeff's back, something he did very often.

"Oh My God Nicky can you believe in tonight's buffering episode Curt Mega will appear having a shower? I mean, like, half naked! Oh God I can't wait I just…aggg!" he said in a rush while clapping his hands and grinning like a child when given a candy.

The short brunet titled his head to the side. What was a 'buffering episode'? I mean, all series' episodes buffer while downloading right? Who the heck was Curt Mega? But most important of all…Why the fact that he was gonna appear half naked thrilled Jeff so much? He groaned internally but smiled outside

"Cool… is he hot?" he asked trying to sound interested but the anger behind it was quickly spotted by Jeff

"What? You are kidding right? Don't you know /who/ Curt Mega is?" Jeff stopped in mid-way to their class and placed both hands on either side of Nick's shoulders blinking as if he had said he didn't know which number followed '1'.

The brunet shook his head "Is it a sin?" He winced a little. Why did he have to know who this guy was? An actor, that's for sure but…what else?

"Oh No no! Nicholas Duval you are coming to Trent's and mine buffering night at his dorm tonight…and shh… I won't take a no as an answer!" He retorted when Nick was about to speak. Jeff kissed his cheek and run down the isle

"Trent! Trent! Nick is coming too!" He shouted after the other brunet Warbler.

Nick laughed at his friends antiques. Who said it was a good idea to be in love with such a childish guy? The brunet shook his head and did his way to his next class… Math, here we go!

* * *

Before you can blink the afternoon lessons had gone by and now it was finally 5 pm, time to go to the bedroom, take a shower and put on some sweat pants…oh yeah! Guilty pleasures.

Nick was the first in the room.

"Jeff?" He asked while taking off his blazer but, as he got no answer he took a pair of clean underwear and got lost inside the bathroom. 20 minutes later he emerged from it with nothing but a pair of white boxers and drying his hair with a towel. He then put the wet piece of clothing over his bed and shook the remaining water off his head in the best dog style. Oh yeah…it felt good.

He giggled only then realizing he wasn't alone anymore in the small room

"Jeff Bro…" he grinned but quickly frowned "Are you ok? You look…gone?" he asked and moved closer, sweetly touching his shoulder

The tall blonde shook his head getting back to reality and blushed madly. He had been staring at those perfect abs and got caught….shame on him!

"Sorry, zoned out. Are you ready? We are meeting Trent in like…10 minutes!" He blinked innocently and offered one of those breathtaking smiles. Nick couldn't help but nod; he was blinded with its perfection.

The 2 of them knocked Trent's door minutes later and got in. The latter had already downloaded the apparently new buffering video and was waiting for them to hit play. Nick sat on the floor, Jeff on his side and Trent of Jeff's other side so all of them had a nice access to the small laptop's screen.

The moment the video started both, the blonde and Trent, shouted startling Nick who half yelp half jumped at the sudden outburst. He may or may not have been stealing quick glances at Jeff and was totally oblivious that the video had started.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly felling totally /not/ at ease.

"Oh God! look at him!" Jeff commented ignoring his best friend's question and hit repeatedly on Trent's thigh, his eyes so not leaving the screen.

"He is sooooooooooooo perfect!" Trent commented back letting his head fall into Jeff's shoulder but still his eyes were glued to the screen in front of him.

"Oh PLEASE!" Jeff squealed moving his hands in the air and pointing to the screen "Look at his legs! So hairy and toned….Pleaseeeee!" he groaned softly closing his eyes for a moment as if pleasure.

Nick frowned deeper. Really? /That/ was Curt Mega? Ok yes…he was sexy, had nice arms and blablabla but /why/ did Jeff had a crush on him? He at least looked a little like him…mmm, let's see… dark messy hair, fits, toned arms and abs? mmm…no…

The brunet kept making a mental list about his resemblance with this Curt guy for some minutes until he huffed in annoyance when he got to the point where YES! He wasn't even half sexy as Jeff's crush was…dammit!

He stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room shutting the door behind him with a loud thud. He was in such a rush that didn't see the weird questioning looks the other 2 Warblers gave him after he left. They then locked eyes and kept watching Buffering… Jeff, however, made an inner note to talk with Nick later. He was obviously upset and he needed to know why!

* * *

More than an hour later, not because 'Buffering' was that long but because Jeff and Trent needed such long time to let all their fanboying out, Jeff entered his room aiming to talk to Nick. However, as expected, the brunet was already fast asleep and Jeff sighed sadly moving to his friend's bed sitting next to him.

"Nick!" he said softly shaking his friend who only stir in response

"Nicky, Bro…you awake?" he tried again and the brunet moaned sleepily stirring a little more after finally sighing contently when he seemed to be comfy enough again.

"Nick, I wish I knew why you got mad back at Trent's…Curt is my famous crush, is true, but it's just because he really looks like my actual crush…and having said that you should know who I am talking about right?" he laughed sadly "Sleep well…I love you!" he whispered kissing his forehead and getting up slowly.

Jeff got changed and lay on his bed. After some minutes, or may be hours of trying to sleep and failing miserably he sighed.

"Why me? Why do I have to be in love with a friend?" he breathed out quietly while rubbing his face angrily. Little did he know Nick have heard all he has said, even while explaining why Curt was his crush.

The brunet quickly did a mental plan. Tomorrow, first time, he was gonna find a picture of Curt Mega and ask as many people as he knew if there was a guy at Dalton that looked like him…then he just had to talk to Jeff's crush and make him realize how awesome his friend was… He /had to do so/, even if his heart hurt like bitch.

* * *

Next morning, as planned, Nick woke up early, turned on his laptop and looked up for a picture of this famous brunet that Jeff loved so much. He had to agree he was good looking but come on! Not the seventh wonder of the world! He huffed annoyed, might be jealousy talking for him.

"Mmmmm…Morning Nicky!" Jeff moaned behind him putting his arms around the short Warblers' neck and kissing his cheek sweetly. "Slept well?" the blonde asked only now realizing what Nick was doing

"Oh! Is someone else having a crush on Mr. Mega? I may tell you I've seen him first!" Jeff joked hitting his arm playfully.

"Oh Shut up Jeffrey…he is not my type!" Nick grumbled suddenly feeling the urge to shout at Jeff.

The other male in the room was a little taken aback by Nick's words and removed his hands from where they were slowly taking a step back

"Sorry… didn't mean to get you all upset!" He murmured blinking more than necessary. What the hell had /that/ been? "I better go and take a shower now!" Jeff informed. It was only now Nick realize he had actually shouted at him

"Jeff…Wait, Jeff!" he begged but the blonde did as if he hadn't heard him…he was trying to understand what was going on in Nick's mind and the only thing he got as response was a shout? It hurt!

Nick huffed running a hand on his already messed hair and shook his head. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath quickly downloading the picture of the Buffering actor and getting out of the room. Surely his best friend didn't want to see him for the rest of the day.

Things were awkward during class, as expected. Nick would mostly stare at Jeff on their shared classes and when the latter would get his eye he would quickly change direction and get to talk with whoever was on the other side, didn't matter if the other person was only an acquaintance and shared that one lesson.

The shorter male took that morning to do some research about who at Dalton may resemble Curt. For his surprise, most of people though that /he/ looked like the actor. Could it be possible? Could it be him the person Jeff had a crush on? Nick shook his head violently

"No Nicholas, don't go there…don't let your hopes up!" he told himself. If there was one person that could help it was Nicole, the brunet's sister. He was gonna call her at lunch.

* * *

It was finally midday; the morning had seemed to drag so slowly that it hurt in a way. Last 5 minutes of morning classes appeared to tease the brunet that couldn't wait to run to his dorm and call his sister. Damn Jeff! He was the only thing going on in his mind today and he didn't get the guts to talk to him!

The last bell rang signaling it was finally time to eat, not that Nick was hungry anyway! He sprinted his way up stairs, 3rd floor, room 36… of course it had to be 36! That's why they were 3-6…and because of how many times they had auditioned for a solo, that's it.

Nick barely closed the wooden door when he was dialing his sister's number. He took a deep breath and tried not to panic…may be it was all his imagination after all. Nicole would take him back to earth.

1 pip, 2 pips, 3 long pips when finally Nicole picked up.

"Baby Bro! How's it going? Long time since we last chatted huh?" Nicole Duval commented happily

"Oh Girl I thought you would never gonna pick the damn phone up!" Nick retorted a little aggressively.

"Oh no no Nicholas…wait there! Why are you mad? What's wrong?" she asked knowing his little brother probably more than he knew himself

"It's Jeff…I might have yelled at him this morning and I don't know what to do to get him back…" the brunet explained as calmly as he could manage.

"Get him back? Since when are you 2 together?" Nicole asked way too interested in the conversation now.

Nick groaned "Nickyyyyyy don't be so mean!" he whined and pouted but then realize his sister couldn't see him.

"Jeff has a crush on this famous actor that is all hot and blabla but then said it was because he looked like someone here at Dalton that was his real crush. Are you following?" he asked to be sure the oldest Duval was understanding what was going on. When she hummed he went on

"A long story short, people say this guy looks like me!" he explained and sigh sadly "Do you think I may have a chance with him?" he questioned slowly

A minute or 2 passed and Nicole had said nothing. To say Nick was panicking was an understatement.

"Ask him!" She finally said before the Warbler boy could get the chance to beg her reply.

"What?" was all he could say in the state of shock he was in. "Oh yeah! you want me to tell him 'Hey Jeff, how are you? Sorry for spitting at you this morning is just that I can't stand you having a crush on another guy that is not me. I know I may sound a little selfish but can't you see you are the love of my life? It's me who you belong with! Huh? Sound fine now?" He asked madly rubbing his face to let the frustration out.

"Yes…that would be enough!" Someone answered but…wait there! That wasn't Nicole. Actually, that voice sounded a lot awful like…

"Jeff?" He turned on his spot only to be faced by the one and only Jeff Sterling

"That's me!" He grinned softly and took a step closer. Needless to say the phone call was totally forgotten and dismissed now. Nick just end it up and throw the phone somewhere over his bed.

"Si-Since when are you he-here?" Nick asked doubtfully feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Long enough to hear you have a crush on me. Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked with a light smile. He wasn't angry or upset he was just…inquisitive.

"Didn't get the guts to…" the brunet replied looking down in shame and ready for a good excuse to heartbreak

"Took you long enough huh?" Jeff joked moving closer to his friend and placing his index finger under his chin softly raising it so he could look at him straight in the eyes.

Nick looked up and search for any sign of hurt or shock in Jeff's eyes but all he could find was love and longing so he got his act together and went for it.

Their lips met for the very first time. The kiss was slow, inexperienced and awkward but the love both guys were trying to drawn on it explained it all. Soon they both discovered their lips fit more than perfectly and was Jeff who first wrapped one hand on the brunet's locks pulling him closer. Nick followed close behind placing both hands on Jeff's hips moving him closer until their chests were touching. It was heaven.

Sooner than expected, the air became needed and the 2 Warblers had to break apart. They rested his forehead together and grinned a full teeth smile, one those that can blind you if you're not accustomed to them.

"Wow…we should have done this way earlier!" Jeff commented in giggling softly while snuggling his nose against Nick's.

"We should have!" Nick agreed pecking his lips again and grinning up at him.

"Just for your information…" Jeff started and then moved to whisper on the brunet's ear "Curt Mega is married and my Nicky is way sexier that him"

Both laughed loudly and then kissed again. It had been one of an interesting day that they weren't gonna forget ever!

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I may tell I had lots of fun writing it **

**If you wanna leave me a comment then I am more than willing to take them :) **** Thanks for your time.**

**Niff love **

**Emily!**


End file.
